


Bonded Friendship

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off a prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded Friendship

'I wish I could see your face when you read my text messages.' 

Phantom finds herself staring at the single line of text, sighing softly. 

"Well, I do..."

She murmurs the words almost to herself even if she could never bring herself to send the letter, her smile is soft even as she looks at her hands, thinking about what to do. Send it and risk being highly embarrassed or not send it and wish she had. 

The tingle of a familiar thought pattern grabs her attention. 

'I always smile'

'John?'

'Yes... apparently we also... bonded.' 

Phantom laughs slightly. 

'Well, thank goodness we did. She loves you, so much... and now, so do I.'


End file.
